


making love at zero gravity

by Knightblazer



Series: Novakcest verse [4]
Category: Novakcest, Stonehenge Apocalypse (2010), Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), M/M, Novakcest - Freeform, Oral Sex, Porn, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightblazer/pseuds/Knightblazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that the both of them have finally gotten to the point of actually <i>acknowledging</i> this thing that’s going on between them (because Jimmy can’t not say no any longer now, not when each passing minute means another minute gone before Jacob is gone for good) it’s like the floodgates have been opened, and it almost seems like Jacob is just taking any chance he can get to bang whatever gongs he can get before his time is up. (Shameless, filthy Novakcest porn.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	making love at zero gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what it says up on the tin. Utterly shameless and hopefully thematically appropriate 69 porn written for [callowyn](http://callowyn.tumblr.com) on Tumblr, because the [Novakcest tumblr](http://novakcest.tumblr.com) has 69 followers now and I made the foolish promise of delivering said porn. This turned out both strangely fluffy and angsty somehow, but its still mostly filthy porn (that is set between 3.10 and 3.11, for those wondering). ANYWAY, I HOPE THIS DELIVERS.

Unsurprisingly, it’s Jacob who initiates things. Now that the both of them have finally gotten to the point of actually _acknowledging_ this thing that’s going on between them (because Jimmy can’t not say no any longer now, not when each passing minute means another minute gone before Jacob is gone for good) it’s like the floodgates have been opened, and it almost seems like Jacob is just taking any chance he can get to bang whatever gongs he can get before his time is up.

Jimmy hates seeing his brother going around with that attitude so, _so_ much, but there’s nothing he can say about it, nothing he can do about it. Besides, it would hypocritical for him to tell Jacob off about that when he’s basically doing the same thing himself. Both of them are simply taking what they could get from each other during this one year they still had with one another.

He doesn’t really want to do it at first—not after such a long and exhausting day on the road. But Jacob’s nothing but relentless, and he’s always good at convincing him especially when he uses his lips and tongue and hands in all the right places and there’s no way Jimmy can refuse his brother when there’s one hand pressing against the small of his back and the other’s wrapped around his hardening dick, calloused thumb rubbing teasingly around the head.

“How ‘bout now?” he hears his brother asking, low and deep and _fuck_ , Jacob fucking knows what that voice does to him when he’s all worked up like this. 

Jimmy makes a soft noise at the back of his throat, shaking with the effort to simply not buck and lose himself to the tight, tight warmth of Jacob’s hand. That restraint, however, quickly evaporates when Jacob moves the hand on his back up to his head, fingers delving and twisting around his hair as his brother pulls him into a kiss, wet and deep and filthy and Jimmy can’t help but moan helplessly against and around Jacob’s tongue, thrusting his hips once into Jacob’s other hand.

Jacob smiles against his lips as he pulls away, leaving Jimmy dazed and breathless as he works quickly, removing his hand from Jimmy’s dick to tug down pants and boxers so that Jimmy’s fully exposed and Jacob can work him up even more, ghosting one finger down the length of his brother’s cock and Jimmy _whines_ , hips buckling uselessly to the phantom touch. “ _Jacob,_ ” he hisses out, pissed and irritated but so aroused and so, so good. Jacob’s always been the only one who can rouse him up like this, pull out every reaction from him like he’s a violin while Jacob’s the fiddler. 

Jacob only laughs quietly in response as he pulls the pants and boxers all the way down, chucking them aside to the floor next to their motel bed. He moves in and kisses Jimmy again, rendering his brother breathless once more as he eases him down to the mattress, flicking off the buttons of his shirt as he does so.

Jimmy would have said something about his brother being such a tease there and then, but Jacob still hasn’t stopped kissing him and there are hands slowly running up his sides now, spreading out the now-unbuttoned shirt to expose his chest, and Jimmy groans when Jacob pinches at his nipples, thumbs rubbing insistently over the dark nubs until they harden. With Jacob’s whole body covering his now, Jimmy can feel the hard line of his brother’s still-clothed erection pressing against his thigh, shivering at the warmth and the sparks of pleasure that runs up his spine as Jacob instinctively ruts once, twice. He moans into his brother’s mouth, lost to the sensation and the heat that clouds his mind.

Almost as if waiting for this moment, Jacob pulls back at that moan, swiftly working to divest himself out from his own clothes. His pants and underwear are thrown aside in record time along with his jacket and T-shirt and now there’s nothing but the glorious feel of heated skin sliding against heated skin, their cocks sliding wet and eager against each other. Jimmy cries out to the sensation, lost to it as he tries to rub himself on Jacob but his brother holds him down firmly by his hips, not allowing him the freedom to move and Jimmy whines again, pleading, wanting, begging.

Jacob tries to quiet him with another kiss, sucking on his bottom lip for a moment before pulling away, speaking in a voice that sounds so fucking wrecked to both of their ears. “Fuck, Jimmy. You look so hot right now.”

“Jacob,” he manages, the one of the few words that registers in his mind right now. “Jake. Don’t just—”

“I know, I know,” Jacob returns quickly, moving his hands again, giving Jimmy another brief kiss before shifting himself. The mattress groans as the space beside Jimmy dips down, and suddenly there’s a blast of warm air against his dick and Jimmy makes a helpless sound, hips trying to get closer.

He feels Jacob grin against his thigh. “Bet you can’t last longer than me,” he hears his brother say before lips close around the head of his dick and _fuck_ , that’s just not fair at all.

Jimmy finds himself lost for a moment, too caught up at the sudden wet warmth that surrounds his cock and everything just feels far too good for it to be real. But then he hears Jacob’s quiet moan as something rubs against his cheek, and Jimmy finds himself refocusing to his brother’s dick hard and hot right at his face. He doesn’t even think twice about it—Jimmy instantly reaches with one hand to wrap his fingers around the base, briefly touching Jacob’s balls before taking his brother into his mouth and sucking as hard as he can on the head.

The reaction is instantaneous—Jacob suddenly gets so hard around his mouth and he can hear his brother moaning brokenly around his own. Jimmy can feel Jacob’s thighs trembling with the sheer effort of simply not shoving himself into his brother’s mouth. He lets his lips stretch into a smile that Jacob can easily feel, tongue slipping around to run along the underside of Jacob’s cock and relishes in the way his brother simply _loses_ it, moaning again as his hips move ever so slightly and Jimmy can feel a spurt of precome running down his throat.

“Your mouth, Jim,” he gasps out, breathless. “So fucking good. Don’t stop.”

That’s something Jimmy can roll with, at least. He continues, sucking in a way he knows to be good for him and for Jacob as well, losing himself in the pleasure that Jacob moans out into the open as his brother returns the gesture as well, lips and tongue and the slightest hint of teeth working him fast and hard and good. The heat inside him rises, roaring as it runs across his entire body, pooling in his gut and everything’s feeling too good, way too good and Jimmy moans from the back of his throat, hips buckling mindlessly as he thrusts into the tight, wet heat around his cock and hears his brother making the most obscene sounds that only get him flying up so, so high.

“Hot, so fucking hot,” he hears Jacob babble again, “Your mouth feels so good, fuck. Wanna kiss you later, suck myself off your tongue. Bet it’d get me hard all over again.” The words (filthy, dirty, delicious words) reverberate against his thigh and his balls and his voice sounds so wrecked and fucked and then Jimmy feels himself falling, falling, falling, thrown against the ground and dashed into a million billion trillion pieces as he comes hard enough that he’s shaking through it, everything going numb in his mind.

When he comes back to himself Jimmy feels a raw sensation in his throat, and it takes him a moment to realize that he must have swallowed Jacob down when his brother came too. His brother’s already moved himself to lie properly at Jimmy’s side, attempting to busy his head at the spot in the pillow next to Jimmy while his nose is scrunched up in the strangest way.

Jimmy starts to open his mouth and ask if something is wrong, but Jacob scowls and blinks and rubs his nose with the back of his hand, making a face before speaking. 

“I think I snorted some of it up my nose.”


End file.
